The Masked Guardians
by DancerOfDanger
Summary: World War II has begun, and the Pevensies are sent away to the country. But little did they know that they would find Narnia. But there is also the mystery of the two sisters, Kelly and Danyelle. Who are they? What are they? Can the Pevensies trust them? Join them as they save Narnia from a perilous Winter. Will they find love? Or a traitor in their midst? KELLYxPETER DANYELLExED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. The only thing I own is the plot that you might not recognise, any OC's that you will be introduced to throughout the story, and on occasion Peter and Edmund, because they're just so hot ;).**

* * *

The howl of the German planes above us in the night sky told me that another raid was here and that I had to get my family to the shelter. Sirens and explosions echoed around, and I knew that everyone was in great danger now. I saw Mother run into the sitting room, and heard her cry of fear and slight disappointment.

"Edmund! Get away from there! Peter!?" Mother called my name, I knew this was no joke, so I ran into the sitting room, just in time to see Mother place her hands on Edmund's shoulders and look him in the eye. "What do you think you're doing!?" Her anguished cries were enough to make even the strongest of us stand frozen. "Peter, quickly, the shelter. Now!" She cried, as she pushed Edmund toward me. I tried to pull Edmund with me, as Mother gathered the last few bits and pieces that we would need. Edmund struggled, but I finally managed to get him to come with me, by telling him to leave it.

I saw Susan run into her room, and could faintly hear Lucy screaming for Mother, but I knew Susan would get her out in time. I swept around, looking for things that we would need in the shelter, only to see Lucy and Susan come down the stairs. Mother grabbed Lucy's hand, I grabbed Edmund's wrist, and we ran out into the backyard.

"Run!" I yelled, as if doing so would make them run even faster. Lucy's cries could be heard even with the sirens and explosions, and I could only imagine what this was doing to her.

Edmund then managed to break my grip on his wrist, as he said something about Dad, and dashed back into the house. I didn't have time for this.

"Edmund no!" I heard Mother cry, as fear pulsed through my veins.

"I'll get him!" I yelled to her, adrenaline kicked through my veins as I heard her scream.

"Peter, come back!" But I was too far gone

"Ed! Come here!" I yelled, as he raced back into the sitting room. I heard the whistle of a bomb, and I knew that it was too close.

"Edmund! Get down!" I yelled, as I tackled Ed onto the ground, just as the window of the sitting room exploded into tiny shards of glass. I couldn't believe that he would be so stupid as to risk his own life, not to mention give his own mother a heart attack.

"Come on, you idiot, run!" I yelled, as I pulled him up by his arm, but he picked up a fallen and cracked portrait of Father in his army uniform. I could hear the droning engines of the German planes, and see the breathe in front of my face, as I panted heavily as Edmund and I ran to our mother waiting anxiously in the bomb shelter.

I pushed Edmund down onto the floor of the shelter, and looked at him in disbelief.

"Why can't you think of anyone but yourself? You're so selfish! You could've gotten us killed!" I yelled at him. I would have said more, but Mother cut me off.

"Stop it!" She cried. She then looked down at Edmund, and pulled him into a comforting hug.

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" I whispered, as the disappointment started to settle deep inside my stomach. He looked at me with the brown eyes that I could never resist from him when he was younger, and even though he was stupid and reckless, he was still my brother, he was still my family, and I still loved him, cared for him, and respected him, and I would until the day I died.

I took a deep breathe, that was filled with rage, and slammed the door of the bomb shelter shut. It took hours for me to fall asleep that night, as all I could hear were the dropping bombs and explosions as they shook the ground around us.

**TRAIN STATION**

The next morning, it was time to say goodbye to Mother. She had enrolled all of us in a program that swore to protect the children of the war. There was chatter everywhere around me, everywhere I looked there were grief-stricken parents and children, weeping mothers, crying children. Some of them were saying goodbye for now, some of them might have even been saying goodbye forever. No Peter, don't think like that. A whistle was blown sharply to my right. I flinched slightly, covered my ear and received an apologetic look from the one who blew it.

"Alms for the poor!" I could hear someone repeating over and over.

"Children and evacuation staff…" The overhead announcement system started to say something, but I droned it out, as I turned my attention back to my mother. She was pinning one of the labels onto Lucy's jacket, as Lucy held her favourite stuffed toy, Tigs, under her arm.

"You need to keep this on, darling. Alright?" She whispered, as she looked at Lucy with loving eyes. I remembered when I used to hurt myself when I was younger, and mother would always show me those eyes as she tended to my injuries. I would miss her dearly, but I needed to remain strong for my family. "You warm enough?" Lucy nodded her head. "Good girl." Mother finally finished putting Lucy's label on, and rubbed her hands up and down Lucy's arms in a way of comforting her.

I looked to a poster about the war, only to see the picture captioned, "_Housing Evacuees is a National Service_". I wasn't too happy about leaving Mother here, but it was her decision to stay and help out in any way she could.

"If Dad were here, he wouldn't make us go." Edmund grumbled as Mother knelt down to his level to pin on his label. I couldn't help but turn to him and glare.

"If Dad were here, it'd mean the war was over, we wouldn't have to go." I said knowingly. Edmund just glared at me, until Mother pulled his attention back onto her, and my attention went back to the other evacuees around the station with their teary goodbyes. This war isn't going to last forever Peter, you'll be back home before you know it. Stay logical for Susan. Stay playful for Lucy. Stay protective for Edmund.

"You will listen to you brother, won't you Edmund?" Mother asked. Edmund just grumbled his agreement. Mother stood up, and tried to bring Edmund in for a hug, but he refused. Mother tried not to let it phase her, but you could see that it did. She placed a small kiss on his forehead, and let him go about a minute later so she could start saying goodbye to the others.

She pulled me in for a hug, and I knew that she was regretting not coming with us, every moment that passed.

"Promise me you'll look after the others." She whispered in my ear.

"I will, Mum. I promise." I whispered, hoping she didn't notice that my voice cracked.

She pulled away, but not before looking at me, and studying me. She probably saw a lot more of Dad in me than herself.

"Good man." She whispered. Another whistle was blown, and I heard a man cry.

"All aboard! All aboard!" That was our cue. Mother said her goodbyes to Susan and Lucy, and we all walked over to the woman with our tickets to the train.

"Hey, get off. I know how to get on a train by myself." Edmund whined, as Susan dragged him stubbornly behind her.

I saw a man in army uniform, and looked up to him. I wonder if I could be like him one day. Willing to sacrifice my life for my country. They would finally see me as a true leader. I only just realised that the woman was currently asking for the tickets in my hands, as Susan sighed and ripped them out of my hands, handed them over to the woman, smiling apologetically as she went.

"That's right. On you go." She smiled sadly.

"Yes. Thank you." I thanked the lady, as I was not raised without manners. Lucy tried to stop and look back at Mother, so I stopped and leant down to her level.

"Everything's gonna be alright. It's gonna be fine." I whispered, as Lucy and I walked onto the train, Lucy having a solid grip on my hand. We found the nearest window we could and stuck our heads out and started to look for our Mother. We found her at the exact moment she found us, and we started waving and yelling at her as the train started to move.

"Goodbye Mum! We'll miss you!" I cried. We found a small compartment with two other children in it. I picked up Lucy's suitcase and put it up in the overhead compartment. I tried to help with Edmund's, but he just brushed me off. We all sat down and got comfortable, and watched the countryside and hills roll past the window. I looked out, and wondered what it would be like at the Professor's. It had been a while since I visited the country.

We pulled up at many different stations along the way.

"Goosey Station. Goosey Station." The conductor cried. The two children that we were sharing the compartment with got off here, and it really got me wondering when our stop would finally come.

The trip continued for a few more hours, and I couldn't help but notice the green of the hills and trees that raced past the window of the train. Oh, how would it be to sit out in an apple orchard for hours on end.

We finally reached our destination, Coombe Halt Station. We heard the splutter of an engine, and raced down the platform to meet our ride. But unfortunately for us, it wasn't. The driver ignored us and kept driving across the railroad tracks, and down the dirt road.

"The professor knew we were coming." Susan said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labelled." Edmund though aloud, as he picked his label up and studied it carefully. That's when we heard it. The slight crack of a whip and a woman's voice.

"Come on, hup!" She cried. Then from around the corner, came an incredible, white Percheron horse, pulling a wooden carriage. "And whoa. Whoa." The woman halted the horse, and he listened amazingly. She looked down at us, and Susan and I shared a look.

"Mrs Macready?" I asked, a little unsure.

"I'm afraid so." She replied, as she looked down on us still. This woman can really scare someone. Her Scottish accent was thick, and the glasses she wore only made her look more terrifying, as it made her eyes look even beadier. "Is this it, then? Haven't you brought anything else?" She asked, probably double checking.

"No, ma'am," I started as I looked at what we had. "It's just us." I finished.

"Small favours." She whispered. She left us to get ourselves up into the carriage, and turned the horse around for home. I had never wanted to live in the country. Too much space for me.

We came upon a dirt road with green pastures on either side, and as we trotted up along this road, a dapple grey horse came shooting next to us on the right side.

She looked magnificent, and I wasn't talking about the horse. The girl that sat upon the naked horse's back, had wavy blonde hair, and from what I could see the greenest eyes that could rival the pastures she was riding. She didn't wear a helmet, but then again who did? She laughed at the Macready, as she urged her horse forward. The white horse that pulled the carriage quickened its pace, but was quickly slowed down by Mrs Macready.

"Watch yourself Kelly!" Another strange voice followed. Another girl came out of the trees on a golden horse, also bareback, but she was younger than the first girl. She had blonde hair like the other girl, but she had brown eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if they were sisters.

"I've been watching myself since before you were born Danyelle. Do you really think I need to watch myself now?" The girl, I now knew as Kelly teased back.

"Those girls will be the death of us all." I heard the Macready sigh. We reached the manor that stood tall and proud, and got out of the carriage. I saw the two girls from the pasture, sneak into the house through another entrance, probably to avoid the scolding that would most definitely be coming later from the Macready.

We followed the Macready into the manor, and looked around in astonishment and awe. This place was incredible!

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to havin' children other than his granddaughters in this house, and, as such, there are a few ruled we need to follow. There will be no shoutin', or runnin'. No improper use of the dumbwaiter. No touchin' of the historical artefacts!" She shouted as Susan went to touch a bust. I shared an amused look with Edmund, but Susan just looked annoyed. I saw a flash of blonde out of my peripheral vision, and looked up to see the two girls from before leaning over the balcony from one of the top floors, looking down at the Macready giving the tour. They stood there laughing at Susan's face. I might get along with them then.

"And above all, there shall be no disturbin' of the Professor." She whispered, and smiled a sadistic smile as she lead us to the sitting room.

"Kelly! Danyelle! Come down here and meet our guests!" She shouted. Not seconds after did she yell, did the two girls appear.

"Honoured to meet you. My name is Kelly." The girl curtsied, then stood straight with a smile. But I could tell that it was all fake. I could tell that the Macready made her do that to guests.

"My name is Danyelle." The other girl whispered as she also dipped into a curtsey.

"Please to meet you Kelly and Danyelle. My name is Peter, and these are my sisters, Susan and Lucy, and my brother Edmund." I introduced us all. There were some quiet and shy greetings from Susan and Lucy, but absolutely nothing from Edmund. I discreetly elbowed him in the ribs only for him to glare at me.

"Hello." He sneered.

"I'll show you to your rooms." Kelly said, as Danyelle walked off somewhere to do God knows what.

"So this is Kirke Manor. Yes it is big, yes it is like a maze, and no we will never find you again if you get lost." She joked. I laughed lightly, as did Lucy and that only made the girl smile even more.

We walked through many hallways, and I tried to keep it all in my head, in case I ever did get lost, but so far it wasn't helping.

"So these are your rooms. We have one for the boys to my left," She started and opened the door, "and the one on the right is for the girls." She finished as she opened up their door.

"My room is right in the middle, so if you need anything, anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask. Dinner will be at six o'clock sharp, so please don't be late, and don't forget to freshen up." She smiled, and as she started to walk away, I did the only thing a gentleman would do.

"Kelly!" I cried. She turned around rather quickly, with a questionable look on her face.

"Thank you." I thanked her. Another broad grin appeared on her face, and I realised that I wanted to see more of it. More of her. Tomorrow, I made it my goal to get to know her before the war becomes non-existent and my family and I have to go back to Finchley.

"You're welcome Peter." She said back.

- -TMG- -

It was dinnertime, and I was starving. I walked down to the kitchen, (I got directions from a passing maid who was very helpful), and left the others to finish washing up. I walked into the kitchen to see Kelly with a bunch of plates all along her arm. One was about to fall, so I rushed over to her side, and grabbed it from her. She jumped in surprised, but luckily none of the other plates threatened to fall.

"Thank you Peter." She whispered, and smiled a beautiful smile.

"You're welcome. Would you like me to place this somewhere?" I asked her. She nodded her head and brought me over to the dining table. There at the head, sat the Professor.

"Grandpa, I would like you to meet Peter. He's one of the evacuees that is staying here until the war ends." She introduced me to him. He held out his hand.

"Professor Diggory Kirke. Whichever you would like to call me is fine dear boy." I shook his hand, and smiled a warm smile just like Mother taught me.

"The pleasure is all mine sir. I wish to thank you for extending this invitation to my family. We greatly appreciate it." I thanked him with all the politeness that I owned.

"Peter, dear boy, no need for the politeness. I'm sure if I was in your shoes, you would do the same for me." He whispered.

"Sorry we're late." Susan whispered, as Edmund, Lucy and herself slunk into the room. "We got lost." She put her head down like she was ashamed.

"No, do not be sorry. I should be the one apologising. I should have met you up there and walked down here with you. I'm so sorry, I forgot." Kelly bit her bottom lip, and I found that my eyes were trained on it, more often than they were for any girl. I forced myself to look away, but not before I caught the knowing gaze of Danyelle. She sent me a look that obviously said, "_I know your secret, but don't worry I won't tell_." I didn't know her. How do I know she won't tell? I looked at her and pleaded with my eyes. She sent a sly wink in my direction and sat down at the table.

Kelly sat on one side of the Professor, Danyelle on the other. Edmund sat next to Danyelle, Susan next to Edmund, the Macready at the other end of the table, Lucy, then myself, then Kelly. Both Lucy and Danyelle kept looking at me slyly all through dinner. Oh, what had I gotten myself into now?

* * *

Hello everybody! Welcome to my brand new Chronicles of Narnia Fanfiction called the Masked Guardians! This is not linked to any of my other Narnia fanfics, so it is not necessary to read those first. I'd actually prefer if you didn't read them! Haha :3

So I hope you enjoy the first chapter, as you can tell it is set in the first movie! Next chapter should be up very soon! I hope :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. The only thing I own is the plot that you might not recognise, the OC's you will be introduced to throughout the story and on occasion Peter and Edmund because they're just so hot ;)**

* * *

Kelly

The mask that adorned my face itched like crazy, but I knew to protect my identity from the White Witch, I had to keep it on. Also, that was one of the rules that I had agreed on when I took this job from Aslan. You see, I am what they call a Guardian. The Guardian of Narnia. I also have many other names, but I am sure you do not want to hear them. You do? Oh, alright. By Aslan, you are persistent.

My name is Kelly Kirke, and along with my sister, Danyelle and another Son of Adam, Robert, are the Guardians of Narnia. I am the Guardian of the Griffins, of the Spirits, and the Sirens. Danyelle, the Guardian of Pegasus' and Fauns. Robert was the Guardian of Centaurs, of the Dwarves and Minotaurs. It was easily spread out amongst us, but we were also what our real world, Earth, would call Private Investigators. We would investigate disappearances, and interrogate soldiers of the White Witch's army.

Who was the White Witch? Do you know nothing of Narnia!? Her name is Jadis, and she calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't. She is the one that has put Narnia into the perilous Winter that has surrounded Narnia for one hundred years.

I looked down at the tracks in the freezing cold snow, that I used to love, but I now hate.

"Griffin. Did you find anything?" Pegasus asked. Another thing you might need to know. When we wear our masks, we use one of our titles as our name. Therefore I am Griffin, Danyelle is Pegasus and Robert is Centaur.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. We should be getting back though Pegasus. Don't forget Macready is bringing in the evacuees this afternoon." I reminded her.

"I'll keep an eye on things here until you return." The voice of Centaur could be heard loudly from his position in the treetops.

"Thank you Centaur. Come sister, we must be going." I said gently, as I mounted onto my beautiful dapple grey mare, Ash, and watch as my sister climbed onto her own palomino gelding, Fable. We galloped off into the forest, and used the power of Aslan to return to the pastures that surrounded our grandfather's manor. I felt my mask vanish into dust, and my riding clothes restored to my body instead of my armour, and came out of the trees just in time to see Mrs Macready and Bluedream, coming up the dirt pathway. I urged Ash into a faster gallop, and tossed my head back in a laugh. I loved riding. It was one of the only things that kept me calm. Apart from hacking my sword into the White Witch's army.

The first thing I noticed about the visitors was the eldest boy. He had blonde hair that fell loosely into his eyes, which in turn were a stunning blue, which could rival the eastern ocean. He had a healthy tan, and a smile that could rival the Gods. I pretended not to notice him.

"Watch yourself Kelly!" Danyelle called from behind me. I laughed noticeably. I was the one who taught her how to ride, so technically she should be watching herself.

"I've been watching myself since before you were born Danyelle. Do you really think I need to watch myself now?" I yelled back to her. I could faintly see Mrs Macready shake her head and mumble something under her breath, as Danyelle and I took off to the stables.

I swung my right leg over the front, and slid down onto the ground gracefully. I gave Ash a quick rubdown, promised to return later with carrots and apples, and snuck back into the manor from the servants entrance at the side of the manor with Danyelle. We raced upstairs and got changed. I changed into a knee-length beautiful white summer dress, while Danyelle changed into a floor-length sky blue dress. We walked to the overhead balcony that could see the tour Mrs Macready never ceased to give. We tossed our heads back in laughter as a girl with black hair went to touch a bust, and Macready snapped at her. The eldest boy from before looked up at us, smiled and shook his head in laughter. I think I'm going to get along quite well with him.

"Kelly! Danyelle! Come down here and meet our guests!" Mrs Macready shouted. In other words that meant, "_get down here and be overly polite to our guests the way you were taught._" I shared a look with Danyelle and started my way down the stairs.

"How long do you think they'll be here? Do you think they could be the prophesised four? Do you think they'll find a way into Narnia?" Danyelle fired question after question at me, and if she didn't stop, they'd hear her.

"Danyelle." I turned to face her. "I don't know. We can't be sure. I hope for their sakes that they don't." I answered all her questions then continued down the stairs. It wasn't long before I made my way to the front of their group. The eldest was even more handsome up close. He looked magnificent. Majestic. He was the epitome of a King.

"Honoured to meet you. My name is Kelly." I went down into a deep curtsy, for if I hadn't, the Macready would have had my head. Danyelle followed suit. The boy looked as if he understood what I was going through. He understood that I was being forced into being polite. Just thinking about what I had to do, say and act left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"My name is Danyelle." Danyelle dipped into a very deep curtsy, she was shy, but she was more used to being polite. The youngest boy looked at her with a very odd look on his face, and I could tell already that he didn't want to be here. That he would rather be at home.

"Pleased to meet you Kelly and Danyelle. My name is Peter, and these are my sisters, Susan and Lucy, and my brother, Edmund." The boy, I now knew as Peter introduced them to us. His voice matched his characteristics. I felt like swooning. My knees felt like they were going to give out from underneath me. Danyelle gave me a knowing look, but a silent death glare from me kept her quiet.

"Hello." Susan and Lucy whispered, as they didn't quite understand why Danyelle and I had curtsied.

"Hello." Edmund sneered. _Why that little son…_ _Breathe Kelly._ I took a deep breathe, and smiled a smile.

"I'll show you to your rooms." I started to walk up the stairs, and through the many hallways that I had memorised over the years. I steered very clear of the hallways that held photos from Danyelle's and I's childhood. Danyelle walked off to start the afternoon chores that were given to us by Grandpa and the Macready.

"So these are your rooms. We have one for the boys to my left." I started, as I opened the door to Peter and Edmund's room. I nearly swooned again at the thought of Peter being right next door. "And the one on the right is for the girls." I finished, as I opened the door to Susan and Lucy's room, the gasp of delight from Lucy made a small smile grace my lips.

"My room is right in the middle, so if you need anything, anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask. Dinner will be at six o'clock sharp, so please don't be late, and don't forget to freshen up." I smiled a genuine smile, and started to walk away, but I was called back by the voice that would surely haunt my dreams for the next few months at least.

"Kelly!" I turned around to be met with beautiful sapphire eyes gazing back at me. "Thank you." Peter thanked me. The way he said it was like he was grateful for something more than just a roof over his head. I smiled to reassure him, and started to make my way back down to the kitchens, so I could start to prepare dinner.

The kitchen consisted of a beautiful tiled floor, with marble topped counters. There was an island in the middle, also with a marble top, that held knives, chopping boards and seasonings. They were cupboards filled to the brim with glasses, crockery and fancy plates, and draws filled with silver polished cutlery.

I was making Grandpa's favourite tonight. Boiled lobster, steamed vegetables and lemon butter sauce.

After many hours of slaving away in front of a hot stove, the lobster was ready. I tried balancing three plates along my arm, with much difficulty on my part. The plate with the lobster on it was going to tip off my arm and fall onto the ground, when out of nowhere; two large, manly hands came and grabbed it before it could. I jumped in surprise, as I wasn't expecting it.

I looked up from the plates to see a head of blonde shaggy hair, and blue eyes and knew in an instant who my saviour was.

"Thank you Peter." I whispered, and smiled a small smile. It took him a few moments to reply, and if I didn't have plates in both hands, I would have waved one in front of his face.

"You're welcome." He finally breathed out. "Would you like me to place this somewhere?" He asked me. I nodded my head and lead him over to the dining table, and now I only just realised that Grandpa was sitting there. I gave him a stern, but warning look, and he sent a sly wink in return. I looked down to the ground, and begged the blush to leave my cheeks.

"Grandpa, I would like you to meet Peter. He's one of the evacuees that is staying here until the war ends." I introduced them, I gave another look to Grandpa, as he held out his hand to shake with Peter's. I smiled apologetically to Peter, but I don't think he saw it.

"Professor Digory Kirke. Whichever you would like to call me is fine dear boy." Grandpa shook Peter's hand, and I saw Peter smile a warm smile, like he was probably taught by his mother.

"The pleasure is all mine sir. I wish to thank you for extending this invitation to my family. We greatly appreciate it." He whispered. I had never heard someone besides Danyelle or myself be so polite before.

"Peter, dear boy, no need for the politeness. I'm sure if I was in your shoes, you would do the same for me." Grandpa whispered back. I was entirely sure that Grandpa had already approved of Peter, as he sent a sly grin my way, with a twinkle in his eyes. I was about to start a conversation when the large, double oak doors opened into the dining room. Susan, Lucy and Edmund slinked into the room, Danyelle not far behind them.

"Sorry we're late. We got lost." Susan whispered apologetically. She had her head down, as she looked to the ground like she was ashamed of herself. I instantly felt bad for her, so did the only thing I could possibly do.

"No, do not be sorry. I should be the one apologising. I should have met you up there and walked down here with you. I'm so sorry, I forgot." I bit my bottom lip, and placed the plates down on the table so they were easily accessible by all of us. I noticed Peter staring at me for a few seconds, only to look away as soon as he began. I looked at Danyelle, but she was looking at Peter with a knowing look on her face. I wonder what all that was about?

I sat on the right side of Grandpa, Danyelle on his left. Edmund sat next to Danyelle, Susan sat next to Edmund, then at the other end of the table, Mrs Macready sat, as usual. On the left side of Mrs Macready sat Lucy, then next to her was Peter, leaving Peter next to me. Danyelle kept looking at Peter all through dinner, and so I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous.

"So Grandpa, how are your studies coming along?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me as Danyelle always said it did.

"Very well Kelly, thank you for asking. But unfortunately, I still have not found a solution to my recent chemical debacle." Grandpa answered. His answers never made sense to me, but it was alright in the end, because at the end of the dinner, my Grandpa was almost always in a happier mood.

"You will one day Grandpa, you always do." Danyelle chimed in her five cents. The Pevensies just smiled and started to dig in to the prepared lobster.

"This is incredibly good lobster Kelly. Very good indeed." Peter complimented around a rather large mouthful of lobster.

"Why thank you Peter, it is actually one of Grandpa's favourite meals." I thanked him, as butterflies erupted in my stomach. He was so polite, he was the epitome of a true gentleman.

"How is your riding and lessons going Kelly, Danyelle?" Grandpa asked us. I groaned internally at the mere mention of my lessons, but still answered Grandpa with a smile.

"Ash is the most loveliest mare a girl could ask for Grandpa, I love her. The way she clears the logs in the forest is absolutely incredible! It feels like I'm flying every time! My lessons however could use more attention." I admitted, a small blush adorned my cheekbones, as Peter smiled slightly in laughter.

I hit him gently on his arm.

"It's not funny!" I cried, and we both cracked up laughing at the table. His siblings and Danyelle all gave us a knowing look

"What about you Danyelle?" Grandpa asked, as Peter and I came down from our laughing fit.

"Fable is progressing quicker than I expected. I am still needing more confidence to clear some of the jumps in the bottom paddock, because I am not a hooligan like some people," she stopped and sent an accusing glance my way. I looked around, and tried not to smile. Peter tried to stifle his own laugh, but let a few escape. I pinched his leg under the table and was delighted to see him jump a good metre into the air. "My lessons are going exceptionally well, because I do not abandon them half way through." Another accusing glance.

"It is not my fault there are incredibly boring!" I cried.

"Kelly! You are to be married one day, and to do that, you need to learn to be a lady!" Macready cried.

"But I am a lady! I will find a husband that loves me for who I am. I will not marry if he does not understand that I love to run around, that I love to ride horses, that I love to fight, that I love archery! If he doesn't love me for any of those things, and just wants me for my money then he can forget it! Dinner was lovely Grandpa, but I am afraid I will be retiring to my room. Excuse me." I snapped, stood up, threw my napkin down on my plate, and stormed out of the room.

"I apologise Professor." I heard the Macready mumble. I went to the only place that I could think. The stables.

The stables were the most beautiful building on the estate, but that was my own opinion. Made from a beautiful, rich brown wood, and grey sandstone, the stables were a place of pure beauty. I walked over to Ash and pet her nose.

"No one understands Ash. I will never by the _"perfect"_ lady. Never for them, never for her, and never for myself. I wish I could just stay in Narnia, and be a Guardian for all eternity." I whispered.

"I understand." A voice said from behind me. I whipped my head around, and was relieved to see that it was only Danyelle. "I know you feel the pressure of being a lady, and a Guardian at the same time while keeping it secret. I know your duties are hard on you, being the lead Guardian of us all. But you know Robert and I are here for you, and are ready and waiting to step in if you need us." She comforted. I was silent for a while before the question that I had been wanting to ask since the Pevensies arrived came out.

"Do you really think they are the Prophesised four?" I asked, as I looked up from the ground.

"I don't know Kelly. I don't know." Danyelle admitted. I was about to answer back when a voice I knew all too well entered my head.

"_Help.._" Robert's voice whispered in my head. He sounded weak. I felt my eyes go wide with fear,

"Go Kelly! Go!" Danyelle yelled. I opened up the stable door, and mounted up on Ash.

"Come on girl! Come on, hup!" I galloped out of the stables, and passed Peter on the way.

"Kelly!" He cried.

I ignored him and kept going into the forest. I felt the tingling first, as it travelled up my arms. Then the scenery began to shimmer. I felt the mask adorn my face, before bursting into the fake winter wonderland of Narnia.

"Centaur!" I cried. "Centaur!" I cried again, as I got no response the first time. I cantered to where I left him the first time, only to find blood all around the sight. I heard a growling from behind me, and instantly I knew. The secret police. I swung off of Ash with practised grace, and drew my sword. I turned around with a slash, and left a long, deep cut on the wolf.

"Where did the Witch take Centaur?" I asked, a growl threatening to rip free from my throat.

"I'll never tell." He growled back.

"Then you will die a painful death." I whispered, poison pulsed in my voice. I brought the tip of my sword into his body, and watched as he took his last breath.

I was going to find Centaur. No matter the cost.

I jumped back up onto Ash, and started to walk away from the scene. I kicked Ash into a canter, and felt the tingling. I felt my mask disappear, and the scenery change from white to black. I cantered out of the forest to see Peter waiting for me.

"Where did you take off to in such a rush?" He asked, as I slid off Ash.

"When I fight with the Macready, or anyone really, riding helps me clear my mind. I always go riding. It's what I do." I shrugged my shoulders, as I gave Ash another rub down. I walked into the feed room and pulled a carrot out of the plastic bag, and walked back to Ash's stall. I led her in, fed her the carrot, and closed the door.

"You shouldn't listen to the Macready. She should listen to you. You were right about finding someone who loves you for you, and I only hope I find a wife like that." He whispered. I laid a comforting hand in the crook of his elbow.

"Only time will tell for sure Peter, but until then, I'll walk you back to your room, because I am sure you will get lost and find the hallways full of photos from my childhood." I laughed lightly.

"Oh, now I am sure to go exploring tomorrow." He sent a sly wink in my direction, as he laughed along with me.

"You wouldn't dare Peter!" I cried, as I bumped into him gently. My sister would have called this flirting for sure.

"Oh, but I would." He replied, as he bumped back into me, making me laugh. We entered into the foyer of the mansion, and started walking up the stairs to our rooms.

"The Macready doesn't understand what it's like. How much is on my plate. When my mother died, I was the sole person keeping Danyelle grounded. I've been her best friend since she was three. I can't always train to be a lady Peter, and she needs to know that, but I don't know how to tell her, because I do not want to hurt her feelings." I whispered, as I looked down at the ground.

"As you said before Kelly, _'only time will tell for sure'_, but until then I will help you with anything you need." He whispered, as he laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Peter." I whispered back.

In no time at all, we found our way back to our rooms. I could hear the radio coming from Susan and Lucy's room, and Peter looked at me.

"I better go in there and make sure they are settled in alright. Goodnight Kelly." He whispered, as he opened the door into Susan and Lucy's room.

"Goodnight Peter.." I whispered back, but by then he was long gone. But I do know one thing for sure. I was going to find Centaur, and I was going to find out if Peter and the others were the two Sons of Adam, and the two Daughters of Eve that would defeat the White Witch, end the perilous winter, and lead Narnia into a new Golden Age.

* * *

**Hey to whoever is reading! This is obviously, the next chapter of the Masked Guardians, told in Kelly's point of view. A massive shout-out to my followers, sarahbear01001 and TF angel! If you want to know anything about where this story is heading feel free to shoot either a review or a PM my way, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can :) Enjoy for now! I'll be back soon with another chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. The only thing I own is the plot that you might not recognise, the OC's you will be introduced to throughout the story, and on occasion, Peter and Edmund, because they're just so hot ;).**

* * *

Peter

"_German aircraft carried out a number of attacks on Great Britain last night. The raids, which lasted for several hours…_" The man's voice on the radio was suddenly cut off, and I looked toward it in confusion, only to see Susan standing there. She nodded her head in Lucy's direction, and I tuned into the sniffling coming from Lucy.

I looked toward her and felt sympathy for her. She's only eight years old. She must be feeling terrible. She doesn't fully understand what's going on. I got off the top of the armchair where I was peacefully sitting and made my way over to Lucy's bed. All around her eyes were red and puffy, and her eyes were bloodshot.

"The sheets feel scratchy." She whispered, as she itched at her body. I tried to think on how to comfort her. To be strong for her, but it just wasn't working. Susan came to the end of her bed.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon." She said comfortingly. How she did that, I will never know. That's when Edmund entered, clad in his pyjamas.

"Yeah, if home's still there." He chimed in, only making matters worse. Susan sighed and shook her head.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" She asked. He glared at her.

"Yes mum." He sneered sarcastically.

"Ed!" I yelled. I was fed up with his attitude. He looked down and puffed out his lower lip. He knew he was in trouble, but didn't want to admit it. I looked to Lucy. "You saw outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here." At this I smiled to my other siblings as well. Then I looked back to Lucy. "Tomorrow's going to be great. Really." I finished confidently, as I nodded and smiled a smile towards Lucy. She returned it, but it didn't meet her eyes.

Edmund and I left the girls room, and after tucking Lucy in, I closed the door softly.

"Is everything alright Peter?" A voice from behind me asked. I turned around, only to blush at the sight, as Kelly was standing there clad only in a nightgown and a dressing gown thrown over the top.

"Everything's fine Kelly. I'm sorry if we woke you." I replied. "Please, go back to sleep." I put both my hands on her shoulders, turned her around and pushed her gently towards her bedroom door.

"Let me know if you need anything Peter." She whispered, as she disappeared behind her door.

"Of course. Goodnight Kelly." I said for what felt like the fourth time that night. I followed Edmund into our bedroom, grabbed my pyjamas and went into the bathroom. I changed, and came out a few minutes later, to see Edmund sitting up in his bed.

"It's no use, you know." He stated.

"What isn't?" I asked, although I wanted to go to sleep, and have the beautiful sunshine to wake up to.

"Flirting with Kelly. When the war is over we'll go back to Finchley, and you'll never see her again. So what's the point in falling in love with her?" He asked. For a ten-year-old, he was pretty smart.

"Go to sleep Ed." I replied, as I climbed into my own bed.

That night I dreamt something I never should have dreamt about.

_We were on some battlefield, in the middle of nowhere surrounded by rocks. I was clad in a scarlet tunic with a gold lion printed on the front and heavy, silver chainmail. Where I was, I had no idea. But fighting alongside me, was someone I recognised, but couldn't put my finger on._

"_PETER!" A voice cried. I turned around, only to see the recognisable figure slump to the ground, and an older woman pull a sword out of her stomach. _

"_GRIFFIN!" I cried. A flash of gold pounced on the older woman, as I knelt down to my fallen comrade._

"_I'm dying Peter, and there is no use denying it. Take off my mask. I want you to know who has fallen in love with you." She whispered, as her right hand trailed over my cheek, and her left was scrunching up clumps of grass._

_I was about to take the mask off, when everything faded, and went black._

My eyes shot open, to see a stormy, overcast day through my window, instead of a bright, shining one like I had wished for. Edmund woke up not long after me, and we both washed and changed and made our way downstairs for breakfast.

"Good-morning Sir." I greeted the Professor who sat at the head of the table, reading the morning newspaper.

"Good-morning Peter, how did you sleep? Fairly, I hope?" He asked.

"Very well indeed Sir, as I am sure my brother and sisters did. Is Kelly in the kitchen? I could give her a hand?" I asked, as I tried (and probably failed) to hide my excitement at the mere mention of Kelly's name.

"I'm positive that she would be glad of the help." The Professor gave me a knowing smile, as I walked into the hall that connected to the kitchen. I leant against the wooden door frame and watched as Kelly turned around in circles, humming to herself, and mixing the batter in a bowl. I couldn't help but let a smile adorn my face, as I watched her gracefully move around the kitchen. I started laughing though after a little while, and when I did, she jumped.

"Peter! Good-morning! How long have you been standing there?" She asked me, clearly embarrassed. So I thought to save her from this moment I answered her.

"Not long. I turned the corner, and saw you dancing so I laughed. I have never seen someone dance like that in a kitchen before. It's refreshing." I lied, even though I would much rather tell her the truth.

"How did you sleep?" She asked, as she continued to mix the batter.

"Very well, although I did have a very strange dream. I was on a battlefield, with a sword, and this girl, her name was Griffin…" I trailed off, as Kelly dropped the bowl she had been mixing the batter in. Her whole face went pale, like she had seen a ghost.

"Kelly?" I asked, as I waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't respond, so I shook her gently, but that became more forcibly when she still didn't respond.

"Kelly!" That seemed to snap her out of it.

"Did you notice anything about this dream? Who was the girl?" She asked.

"I didn't notice anything, but the girl said that she had fallen in love with me. It just makes no sense whatsoever." I recalled. We left the conversation at that, and continued to help Kelly with breakfast.

After breakfast, Edmund, Susan, Lucy and I retreated to the sitting room, while Kelly and Danyelle cleaned up. Thunder rumbled, and the pitter-patter of the rain on the windows was enough to drive anyone mad.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Kelly poked her head in.

"Do you mind if we join you? We don't have any lessons today, and it does get quite boring trying to entertain yourselves." She asked.

"Of course." I motioned to around the room. I was sitting in an arm chair, Susan on a couch with a very large dictionary that she just found, and I didn't like the look, Edmund was poking around underneath a table, and Lucy was staring out into the rain.

"Thank you." She thanked me, as she came in and plonked herself down on the arm of the armchair. Danyelle came in and sat down on the floor next to Edmund

"Ga-stro-vacu-lar." She sounded it out. "Come on Peter, gastrovascular!" She cried at me. I had never heard it before in my life, which could only mean one thing.

"Is it Latin?" I asked. Susan scoured the book, looking for the correct information. How she did that so quickly I would never know.

"Yes." She answered. Edmund piped up from underneath the table.

"Is it Latin for '_worst game ever invented_'?" He asked sarcastically. I couldn't help but grin at that, Danyelle to. Susan glared at us all, before she slammed the book closed on her lap.

I felt a sharp whack upside the back of me head, and earned a glare from Kelly.

"Be nice." She whispered to me. Then she turned to Susan. "Your game sounded very interesting Susan, we must play it again some time." She politely whispered to her.

"We could play hide and seek!" Lucy cheerfully cried.

"But we're already having so much fun." I replied while sarcasm laced my voice.

"Danyelle and I would, but we have some other urgent matters that need to be attended to. Until tonight." Kelly and Danyelle excused themselves, and made their way hastily to the door. That girl spoke very strangely at times, and I was determined to find out why.

"Come on, Peter, please!" She cried, as she picked up my arm and dropped it against the arm of the chair that Kelly was just recently sitting on. "Pretty please?" She asked again, and gave me the eyes she knew I couldn't resist. I sighed as I looked at her with a smile.

"One, two, three, four.." The grin that appeared on Lucy's face, told me she was delighted by my decision.

"What?" Edmund's cry of outrage told me differently. I lent against the wall, with my arm covering my eyes, so they could escape without being seen. I heard them all get up.

"Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." I continued to count, as I heard them all leave the room.

It wasn't long before I got to one-hundred.

"Ready or not, here I come!" I yelled, as I opened my eyes and started to look in the most obvious places. That's when I heard the shouting.

"It's alright! I'm back! I'm alright!" Lucy's voice shouted, what on Earth was she talking about?

"Shut up! He's coming!" I heard Edmund tell her, even though he thought he was whispering. I rounded the corner to where I thought I heard the voices, and saw Edmund sigh in disappointment.

"You know, I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game." I teased as I neared them. A look of concentration and confusion became visible all over Lucy's face. I wonder what that was all about?

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" She asked in confusion. I didn't want to point out to her that, that was the entire point of the game, but I didn't want to hurt my baby sister's feelings. Edmund didn't think that so much.

"That's the point, that was why he was seeking you." Edmund said with a tone of what our cousin would say was his "_retard_" voice. I was about to smack him upside the head, when I felt Susan come up behind me.

"Does this mean I win?" She asked, with a slight laugh in her voice. I turned to her with a serious expression.

"I dont think Lucy wants to play anymore." I said sadly. I looked back toward Lucy, who looked like she was going to have a confusion breakdown. She must have been going mental trying to figure out whatever she is thinking about.

"But I've been gone for hours." She said quietly.

"What are you talking about Lucy?" I asked, as her confusion started to rub off on me. Lucy took me and Susan by the hands, and lead us up to the door, that lead into any empty bedroom. The only thing occupying it was a beautifully carved, oak tree wardrobe. I walked closer, and looked at the intricate carvings on the side. There was some that looked like trees, a few horses, but only one lion and he was standing on a small cliff, looking out onto a tall building. I wonder what that could mean. I could probably ask Kelly or Danyelle, maybe even the Professor.

Susan peered through the coats, and knocked on the solid, wooden panel in the back of the wardrobe, while Edmund went around to the back of the wardrobe and knocked on the part. I had a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder. We all knew this wasn't real, but to spare her feelings, we looked anyway.

"Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan whispered to Lucy. I stepped away from Lucy but looked back at her in the eye.

"One game at a time Lu. We don't all have your imagination." I finished. I wished I had her imagination, that would keep me smiling for weeks.

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy cried. I made the mistake of looking down at her face, and my heart broke at her eyes, and I knew that if I didn't look away, I would cave and end up looking at the wardrobe again.

"That's enough Lucy." Susan was firm and strict. Susan was the logical one of our family, and when one of our family members goes around saying she's found a magical land in the upstairs wardrobe filled with snow, fauns, and guardian angels, then of course that's when Susan would step in.

"I wouldn't lie about this." Lucy defended herself yet again. I opened my mouth as if to say something when Edmund beat me to the punch.

"Well I believe you." He said. I looked at him in confusion and outrage. What was he doing?! Lucy was a young, impressionable eight-year-old girl! He didn't have to go and make things worse!

"You do?" She asked, as confusion also laced her voice and face.

"Yeah, of course, didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?" He laughed at his own sick, twisted joke. I sighed in disappointment of my younger brother.

"Oh, will you just stop? You just have to make everything worse don't you?" I asked, as I took a step closer to him. Susan stood there, ready to intervene if necessary, and Lucy just stood there, looking at the floor, her fingers twitching at her sides.

"It was just a joke." He explained. I had, had enough of his jokes. One day, he was going to seriously hurt someone with him.

"When are you going to learn to grow up?" I asked. Soon, when I came of the right age, I would be marrying, and leaving home to start my own family, which meant he would be the man of the house. That meant he had to look after Mother, hopefully Father and Lucy. He needed to grow up, and so help me if he didn't start, I'd make him.

"Shut up! You think you're dad but you're not!" He yelled, as he got right up in my face. I'm not going to deny it, but it shocked me a little bit. Sure he has yelled at me before, but he had never come into my own personal space and done it before. I looked at the back of his retreating form, and blinked in astonishment. Susan looked at me with a roll of her eyes.

"Well that was nicely handled" She muttered sarcastically as she left through the same door, probably following Edmund to calm him down.

"But it was really there." Lucy whispered. This brought my attention back to the matter at hand. I turned to her, and I knew that I had to tell her now, or I would never let myself live it down, and that would all I'd be hearing about for the next few weeks at the least.

"Susan's right Lucy, that's enough." I was about to turn and leave the room, when I heard her melodic voice through the doorway.

"What's going on in here?" Kelly asked, as she walked in, but in turn froze as her eyes landed on the wardrobe. She turned to look at me, probably awaiting an explanation. "What are you doing in this room Peter?" She asked.

"We're sorry, Kelly. Lucy was just playing in this old wardrobe here…" I started to whisper my apologies, but I was cut off sharply by Kelly.

"This wardrobe was my Mother's and I would appreciate it if you would stay far away from it, from now on, do I make myself clear?" She asked. I had never heard her talk like this before. Granted I haven't known her for long, but I never expected her to talk to any of us like that. She sighed, and ran her fingers through her wavy blonde hair.

"I'm sorry Peter, Lucy. It is just that wardrobe means a lot to me as it is the last thing I have from my mother. I hope you understand. I am sorry I snapped." She apologised, as she looked at the ground.

"Kelly." I whispered. I took a few small steps toward her, and I felt Lucy sneak out of the room from behind me.

"We didn't know. I will tell the others not to come in here anymore. We did not mean to offend or upset you." I whispered. What looked like tears started to form in the corners of her eyes, so I did the only thing I could.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and brought her in for a hug. Her head hit my chest quite roughly, and I could feel my heart going a million miles a minute, so I wouldn't be surprised if she could hear it. Her arms hesitatingly wrapped themselves around my waist. I felt her snuggle deeper into my arms, and I felt her relax. But that was all over as soon as it began.

She stepped back, her face beet red, as I'm sure mine was, and she looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry Peter." She brought a hand up to cover her cheeks, and then she rushed out of the room. I took a deep breath, and ran a hand over my face, and through my hair. Girls were confusing. Especially girls who I was most definitely developing feelings for.

That girl would be the death of me. Little did I know, that that would be literal in a completely different world.

* * *

**Hi to whoever is reading this! So tonight, I am going to upload two chapters that I finished today, thanks to some lovely support from my friends, and the three people that have followed this story. But since the last chapter, I only gained one new follower and that is...**

**littlegirlwarrior!**

**Thank you so much for following and favoring!**

**So I stand by what I said in the last chapter, if you would like to know where I am headed with this story, feel free to leave a review, or shoot me a PM, as I am love talking to people! Just ask my friends! Haha :3! So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I should be posting the other one in about five minutes! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. The only thing I own is the plot that you might not recognise, the OC's you will be introduced to throughout the story, and on occasion Peter and Edmund because they are just so hot ;).**

* * *

Danyelle

I felt a small disturbance in the room with the wardrobe into Narnia, but I shrugged it off thinking it was a ball of dust.

Kelly and I were following the tracks of Maugrim, the Captain of the Secret Police. We got to the lamppost, when Kelly halted her and me in our tracks. There was one set of footprints going one way, and another the other way.

"You follow these ones, I'll take the ones leading to the right. Meet back here in ten minutes. No more, no less." She whispered. She got up and followed her set of tracks. But someone made me stop in mine.

There standing in the snow, was Lucy. Lucy from London, standing in Narnia.

"_Hide_." Was the first thing that entered my mind. I took off up into the trees. I watched her approach the flaming lamppost, a sign of the Narnians belief in Aslan. I heard twigs snapping and immediately went into Guardian mode just in case I had to swoop down there and save her. This was a dangerous time for her to be here. Hooves started to approach. It could be anything.

"_Be ready_." I thought to myself. I was Lucy's only sense of protection. She was only a small child, she didn't know how to defend herself. I drew my silver vine dagger, and was ready to pounce if need be. Lucy looked around in all directions, until a faun, if I remember, Tumnus, rounded a tree. They both screamed, the parcels in Tumnus' hands flew up into the air, and landed all throughout the snow. Lucy was behind the lamppost, as Tumnus hid behind the tree. I put my dagger away and laughed at the scene unfolding beneath me.

Lucy was the first to peak out from her hiding spot and walk toward the petrified faun. Tumnus watched her intensely as she reached down and picked up on of his parcels from the frozen snow. I had known Tumnus for years. He wouldn't do anything to little Lucy.

Tumnus started stammering unknown and incoherent words, but he came out from his hiding spot from behind the tree. Lucy took small and quiet steps toward him, as if afraid she was going to spook him. She held out the parcel slowly and carefully, showing him that she was not a threat. Myself, however, was a completely different story.

"Were you hiding from me?" She asked in her quiet voice. I had to strain my ears just to hear. Tumnus took the parcel from Lucy's hands, which made her smile in delight.

"No. Uh, well… I just… I… No. No. I-I-I just. I was just, um... I didn't want to scare you." He finished. A small giggle escaped from Lucy, and I could help but smile at the faun.

"If you don't mind my asking... What are you?" She asked, her curiosity finally getting the better of her.

"Well, I'm a..." Tumnus trailed off as he sighed, "Well, I'm a faun." He finished, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And what about you? You must be some kind of beardless dwarf?" I laughed at the fact that he didn't know what a human looked like.

"I'm not a dwarf! I'm a girl! And actually, I'm the tallest in my class!" Lucy defended herself with a small smile, as she picked up the rest of Tumnus' things.

"You mean to say that you're a Daughter of Eve?" He asked, as he pointed to her.

"Well, my Mum's name is Helen…" Lucy trailed off in confusion.

"Yes, but you are in fact Human?" Tumnus asked. Oh Aslan, I did not like where this conversation was going.

"Yes, of course." She stated back obviously.

Tumnus looked around at the trees, like he was going to be caught for having his hand in the cookie jar. I did not like that look.

I probably shouldn't tell Kelly about this, but I should all the same.

"_Kelly?_" I asked in my mind.

"_Go ahead Danyelle._" I heard her reply almost instantly.

"_I found some suspicious behaviour, so I'm going to follow them, see if I can find anything useful about Centaur. I should only be an extra ten minutes at the most._" I relayed a lie to my own flesh and blood, oh, what a terrible person I am.

"_Be careful Danyelle. But go ahead, these tracks are going on for quite a while, and I'm trekking closer to the Witch's castle. I should be an extra ten minutes as well. Stay safe sister. Call if you need anything. Griffin._" She replied. Thank goodness she didn't catch on.

"What are you doing here?" Tumnus asked her.

"Well, I as hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room, and…" She was interrupted by Tumnus. But what really caught my attention was the bit about the wardrobe. Oh Aslan, Kelly was going to kill me!

"Spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?" Tumnus asked.

"Narnia? What's that?" She asked, confusion laced her voice. Tumnus chuckled before answering.

"Well, dear girl, you're in it. Everything from the lamppost, " he gestured to the lamppost, and then to Cair Paravel, 'all the way to Castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Ocean, every stick and stone you see, every icicle, is Narnia." He finished, with a sense of pride in his voice.

"This is an awfully big wardrobe." Lucy whispered. Tumnus scoffed.

"War Drobe? I'm sorry. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus." He finally told the little girl his name. _And one point to the fauns_.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr Tumnus. I'm Lucy Pevensie." Lucy grinned, and held out her hand. It was quite funny, because only Earth had customs like that. We didn't have the shaking of hands in Narnia. But what caught my attention was the last name. Pevensie. It was so unusual.

Tumnus just stared at the hand in shock and confusion. Lucy must have sensed his confusion, as she looked at her hand.

"Oh, you shake it!" She cried, laughter laced her voice.

"Why?" He asked. Her own state of confusion crossed over onto her face.

"I-I don't know! People do it when they meet each other." She explained. Tumnus smiled, reached out hesitatingly, and literally shook her hand. She then started to swing it from side to side.

"Well, then, Lucy Pevensie, from the shining city of War Drobe in the wondrous land of Spare Oom, how would it be if you came and had tea with me?" He asked, as he opened his umbrella up and put it over him to stop the snow from getting in his eyes and hair. I got a strange sort of tingle when he said that, and knew something was going to go down.

"Oh! Well thank you very much! But I probably should be getting back…" Lucy trailed off, as she looked in the direction of the wardrobe.

"It's only just around the corner. There'll be a glorious fire with toast and tea and cakes. And, perhaps, we'll even break into the sardines." Tumnus was getting excited with every little thing he said. I knew I should have jumped down, but I gave him a few minutes.

"I don't know." Lucy replied. She was surely wanting to go back. Surely.

"Oh, come on! It's not every day that I get to make a new friend." Tumnus reasoned with her.

"Well, I suppose I could come for a little while," she started, as she bent down to pick up another one of Tumnus' parcels. She stood up with it sitting underneath her arm. "If you have sardines." She said shyly, as she went and stood underneath the umbrella with him.

"By the bucketload." He replied, as he smiled down at her. That was my cue. I jumped down from my position in the trees, and landed on the snow covered ground with a loud thud.

"Well good afternoon Tumnus, how nice to see you again." I greeted politely. Then I turned to Lucy, as to keep up my identity. "And who is this lovely youngling?" I asked.

"Pegasus!" Tumnus cried, as he looked down at the ground, in what I could only imagine was shame.

"I'm Lucy Pevensie." She said as she held out her hand again. I took it and shook in the way I saw Tumnus do before.

"Pleased to meet you Lucy. I am the Guardian of Pegasus' and Fauns, but if you like, you can just call me Pegasus." I smiled down at her. She returned it, and then turned to Tumnus.

"Can Pegasus come for tea as well Mr Tumnus?" She asked, as her eyes lit up.

"I don't see why not." Tumnus smiled at her obvious enthusiasm.

"I would be delighted." I smiled. I followed Tumnus and Lucy at a safe distance. Who knew what Tumnus was about to do, and who knew when the White Witch was destined to show up?

We finally made it to Tumnus' home, and Lucy and I walked into his house.

"May I help you with that?" Lucy asked Tumnus, as she took some of the parcels from his arms.

"Why thank you!" Tumnus cried. Ever was the polite one, little Lucy. Lucy put the parcels down on a table, and instead took to looking at a photo that sat on the same table.

"Now that... That is my father." Tumnus whispered, as he closed the door, and placed down the other parcels on other tables. He went over and started making the tea. It seemed perfectly fine to me.

"He has a nice face. He looks a lot like you." Lucy whispered. I watched Tumnus' reaction.

"No. No, I'm not very much like him at all, really." Tumnus replied, as his whole body went rigid. Lucy placed the photo down on the table sadly.

"My father is fighting in the war." She said sadly. The Danyelle part of me already knew this, but I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wars don't last forever young one. I'm sure you will be home soon." I whispered. She looked up at me with a sad smile.

"My father went away to war to." Tumnus replied, as he busied himself with making our tea. I looked around the quaint little house, and soon joined Lucy who had sat down on one of the armchairs next to the fire. "But that was a long, long time ago, before this dreadful winter." Tumnus finished, as he shook his head to forget all about it.

"Winter's not all bad. There's ice skating and snowball fights… Oh! And Christmas!" Lucy cried, her excitement getting the better of her, as she ran her finger over some books, coming to rest on one called, "_Is Man a Myth?_"

"Not here." I whispered sadly. "There has been no Christmas in a hundred years." I finished, as Tumnus came over with the tea. I took a cup, and put two sugars in it.

"What?" Lucy's cry of outrage was heard clearly over the crackling of the orange fire. "No presents for a hundred years?" She asked, still in shock.

"Always Winter. Never Christmas." Tumnus replied, as he sat down.

"It has been a very long winter in Narnia, Lucy." I followed Tumnus.

"But, you would have loved Narnia in summer!" Tumnus' eyes lit up as he thought about all the fun that everyone had in the summer. We fauns danced with the dryads all night, and, you know, we never got tired. And music, Oh, such music! Would… Would you like to hear some now?" He asked. Lucy and I both took a sip of our tea.

"Wonderful tea Tumnus." I complimented. He smiled a smile, just as Lucy replied to his question.

"Oh, yes please!" She smiled. He nodded his head in acceptance and brought out an instrument that I knew all too well. A Narnian flute.

"Now, are you familiar with any Narnian lullabies?" Tumnus asked Lucy. I wasn't too familiar, but I have heard some through my time in Narnia.

"Sorry, no." She replied, as she took another sip of her tea.

"Well that's good. Because this…" He trailed off as he placed his fingers on the holes of the flute, "probably won't sound anything like one." He finished. He cleared his throat and started to play. I looked to see Lucy looking in the fire, as images started to dance in the red hot flames.

Tumnus' lullaby was hauntingly sweet, but it sounded like there was a deep pain, a story behind it. I started to see Lucy's head drop, and I could feel my eyelids getting heavier, as fauns danced in the flames.

I looked to Tumnus, who had his eyes trained on Lucy. She dropped her cup, which splattered tea all over the floor, and only then did he look into the flames. A roaring head of Aslan, was heard throughout the house, as the flames were put out from a blast of icy cold wind. He looked to me just as I dropped my own tea cup.

"What have you done?" I asked, as I passed out. Everything went black.

"_Awaken dear Guardian. The youngest Pevensie needs your help! You must awaken. AWAKEN NOW!"_

My eyes shot wide open, and I looked over to Lucy in distress. She was only just starting to wake herself. I pulled out my silver vine dagger, and hid her behind me. This was impossible. I had known Tumnus for years, why would he do this? I still felt a little bit drowsy, so I staggered from side to side. I cannot believe Tumnus drugged us!

"Where are you Tumnus?" I asked, as venom unintentionally laced into my voice.

"Oh, I should go." I heard Lucy whisper from behind me.

"It's too late for that now." I heard Tumnus mumble. I twisted around to him, and fell face flat on the floor. I groaned and growled, picked myself up off the ground, and turned my gaze onto him. He looked upset. Ashamed. "I'm such a terrible faun. I even did unimaginable things to the Guardian of my species." I stood up straight, and tucked my silver vine dagger back into my boot where it belonged.

"Oh, no. You're the nicest faun I've ever met." Lucy whispered, as she made her way out from behind me, and walked over to Tumnus.

"Lucy!" I whispered, as I tried to grab a hold of her wrist, shoulder, anything I could get my hands on.

"Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling." He replied. I couldn't help but feel a little suspicious of what Tumnus talked about, but I was positively sure that he would explain in only a moment's time.

"No. You can't have done anything that bad." Lucy reassured him, as she pulled out her handkerchief, and gave it to him.

"It's not something I have done, Lucy Pevensie. It's something I'm doing." He whispered, as he wiped his eyes and nose.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as I finally stood forward and crouched down next to him.

"I'm kidnapping you." He replied. Lucy's gasp of terror could be heard even over the wind that continued to howl throughout the house.

"It was the White Witch. She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders. If any of us ever find a human wandering in the woods, we're supposed to turn it over to her." He explained. I stood up along with Lucy, as she hid into my side.

"Mr Tumnus you wouldn't. I thought you were my friend." She replied. The way she said it was completely heartbreaking, it was like she was in some sort of pain. She probably felt used, scared, alone, betrayed.

Tumnus must have recognised this to, as he jumped up from where he was sitting grabbed Lucy's wrist and started to run through the snow all the way back to the lamppost.

"Now. She may already know you're here," he started, as I heard Lucy grunting and trying to get oxygen. "The woods are full of her spies. Even some of the trees are on her side." He informed Lucy. I ran behind, with my silver vine dagger, ready to pounce on anything that attacked Lucy and Tumnus from behind. We finally made it back to the lamppost. "Can you find your way back from here?" Tumnus asked Lucy.

"I think so." She replied. She then turned to me.

"What about you? Will you be alright?" She asked.

"I'm a Guardian Lucy. I will be fine as long as the ones I protect are protected." I replied. I crouched down to her level. "Don't ever stop fighting, use your imagination, as it may be your biggest strength." I told her. She surprised me when she flung her arms around my shoulders and gave me a long hug.

"I hope I meet you again Pegasus." She whispered.

"Alright." Tumnus started as he looked around the empty wood. I scanned the trees, looking for any of the secret police.

"Will you be alright to Mr Tumnus?" She asked. He laughed nervously and started to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey." Lucy whispered, as she comforted him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He apologised over and over. He admitted that he has done something wrong, but that doesn't mean that he should be ashamed of what he did. He was scared of the White Witch and what she would do if she found out that Tumnus was helping a Daughter of Eve, and a Guardian. I wouldn't be surprised if burrowed himself into a badger's hole for the next ten years just to escape from her. "Here." He held out the handkerchief that Lucy gave him, and was about to give it back to her when she shook her head in disagreement.

"Keep it. You need it more than I do." She finished with a slight laugh and a small smile. She looked at Tumnus and I. I just hoped she didn't recognise who I was underneath this mask, otherwise Kelly would kill me, resurrect me, then kill me again. Tumnus looked at Lucy with a fondness I had never before seen in a Faun.

"No matter what happens, Lucy Pevensie, I am glad to have met you. You have made me feel warmer than I have felt in a hundred years. Now go." He said, as he tapped her on the nose. "Go!" He cried. She took off for the wardrobe.

"I must be going now to Tumnus. I must meet Griffin, to track the disappearance of Centaur. If you need anything, or if anything happens. You must let us know." I said seriously. I could faintly hear Lucy yelling something at being back. And I knew that if Kelly found out Lucy had been in Narnia, then all hell was going to break loose.

* * *

**So here is the next chapter for this evening! I hope you all enjoy it! The next chapter is Edmund and Lucy going into Narnia, and we delve deeper into who the Guardians are, and why Aslan made Kelly and Danyelle the Guardians. One word; Prophecy.**


End file.
